deus_in_absentiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Celestials
These beings are the exact opposite of the Wraith: Celestials are creatures of light and healing. Supposedly born from the slaughter of 1000 Lux Aberrant over 2000 years ago, they were banished to the Glass Realm. Servants of The Lady, they seek to spread order across the globe in their never-ending war against the Wraiths. Celestials exist in both a True Form and Physical Form, using the physical to move about our Mortal Plain. Celestials are immortal, barring their weaknesses they cannot be killed, in spirit anyway. It is actually quite easy for a Celestial to loose its physical form given the right conditions. Unharmed a Celestial can exist in their mortal form for eons, however, if damaged by their weaknesses or mortally wounded, their forms will crumble to ash. Being creatures of benevolence, the Celestials can consume items from nature along with PNEUMA or the soul, being drawn to certain actions others take in order to pick out their victims. Celestials favor acts of heroism or self-sacrifice. Eating meat will make any Celestial physically ill. Their bodies cannot digest it. MIRRORS ° SOILED GROUND ° OBSIDIAN CAMERAS ° BLIGHTED BLADES °MIRRORS -- A mirror will reveal the true form of a Wraith, momentarily. The longer a Wraith stands in front of a mirror the more their Physical Form fades away. It can take anywhere from 3-5 hours for a mirror to completely fade a Celestial's physical form, forcing them to retreat back to the Abyssal Realm. °SOILED GROUND -- The ground around places/objects of murder, as well as ground bespelled by a Wraith, will rob a Celestial of their powers once they step inside. A Celestial can still move through Soiled Ground but they will be completely mortal. °BLIGHTED BLADES -- Made from the bones of Wraiths, these blades are deadly to Celestials. Being touched with one will burn them and wounds will heal at a mortal rate. °CAMERAS -- Like mirrors, having their photograph taken will reveal a Celestial's True Form. Having multiple photographs taken will also slowly cause a Celestial's Physical Form to fade. °OBSIDIAN -- A material that will burn an Celestial on contact. Wounds made by this material heal at a human rate. Celestials are agents of order and healing. They have little tollerance for those who indulge in acts of debachery and self-centeredness. As such, they tend to flock to those who appear more orderly and in control. Many Celestials have served as advisors to government officials as a means of attempting to push the world towards a place of order. And, much like their counterparts the Wraiths, it is rare for Celestials to move in large groups. They tend to stay in a single place but are often in small groups or alone. They feel less like targets this way. Celestials are only capable with procreating with very few species. They can sire or carry children with Mortals, Aberrants, Elementals, or Wraiths. There is no way to transform into a Celestial. Characters are either from the Abyssal Roads or born from a Celestial, making them one as well. As the time of application a Celestial has access to all 5 of their birth abilities, as well as being able to choose 2 GENERAL or COMMON Species Abilities. There are also a handful of additional abilities which can be purchased after 5 IC posts. They are as follows: * STOLEN ABILITY -- Purchase an ability from another Species. Cap of 2 non-Super Rare abilities per character. * UNIQUE ABILITY -- Create your own ability which must be approved by the admin. All other Common, Rare, or Dominus abilities can be purchased through Post Rewards. To read more about that process please see this thread! TOUCH OF GRANCE -- This character is able to instill a sense of calm and remove pain through physical contact. This does not heal wounds or remove illness but it can take away discomfort of those who suffer from it. WINGS -- This character has the ability to grow a pair of wings granting them flight with a single passenger for up to one hour. INVISIBILITY '''-- The ability to turn invisible for up to one hour. Note: this does not mean the character is intangible, they will remain solid. '''ENHANCED SENSES -- All senses are enhanced to superhuman levels. This INCLUDES the sense of touch turning into super strength. ACCELERATION -- The user can move up to speeds of 60 mph. Whether or not their shoes survive the journey is up to you.